Office jostling
by AkitaMilu
Summary: While you help out in office, your Corporal can teach you not only departmental stuff... [LevixArmin. Lime. Oneshot]


**I do NOT own the characters, picture etc. etc.  
Please enjoy :)**

Armin was collocating files in straight rows on shelves in Corporal's Levi office. The boy was often in his superior's offices to help out with paper work. Small employ but he enjoyed it 'cuz then he felt a bit more useful.

Levi was sitting at his desk and looking through papers which held informations about progresses all of students. He was sedulous man – perfectness was indicated in matters like cleaning, but perfect officiousness in learning and obedience seemed to him sometimes… just ridiculous. Especially in Armin's case who was always sticking to his scheme and knew literally everything.

"I'm wondering how it is possible for you to get along with Jeager. Is your relationship on basic _opposites attract_?" asked Levi without moving his sight from papers.

"What do you mean, Sir?" Armin replied hesitantly.

"I mean: Jeager is irresponsible, short-tempered, sleeps on lectures, skips classes… and now look at you – 100% of attendance, annotations on your tests _The student owns knowledge exceeding_ _the required_, additional homework and even now – volunteering! It's good that you work so hard, but… Have you any life, Arlert?" Levi put off documents and peek at Armin tilting on his chair.

Armin didn't respond. He'd never suspect he can be reprimanded for good marks and doing his best. Huh, Corporal Levi was indeed unusual guy.

"As I though…" the dark-haired man sighed and started to flick trough another file. "In Scouting Legion life is not long so try to enjoy it from time to time. A little of spontaneity never killed anyone. Well, maybe not completely... but you know what I mean. Use this advice when you finally learn what the 'fun' is."

"All due respect Sir," said Armin with calm and firmness. "but actually I can be spontaneous and know what the 'fun' means."

"Kind of dictionary: _Fun – the enjoyment of pleasure particularly in leisure activities_?" Armin gritted his teeth thinking how much more pissing off this guy can be.

_Stay calm, stay calm_ – Armin repeated in his mind – _don't let yourself get into any stupid situation only to prove… AAGH! He's right – fuck this shit! _The boy headed toward Corporal and stood at him. "No, not only." said politely but with a smirk.

"I wish I could see it." from Levi's lips slipped out a sound like chuckle.

_I hoped so._

"As you wish, Sir." Armin leaned forward and pushed his lips against Corporal ones giving him a soft innocent kiss. As he leaned back he spotted Levi's eyes to be a little wider than usual but in general his face was untouched.

"That's all?" Levi snorted with disapproval.

Armin flushed and glanced the floor with his confused eyes. "Emm, yeah… Sir." he said and felt ashamed like a lion which after preparing to release a loud roar gives just squeaky _meow_.

Levi eyed the blonde ironically. "Wow~ you're the real alpha-male! – your daddy must be proud of you." he sighed heavily as he facepalmed himself. "You brats really know nothing nowadays... Okay. Boy, look and learn 'cuz I won't reiterate." By one fluent move he caught Armin's collar and pulled toward himself kissing the boy.

Armin jerked a bit but he was too shocked to react as he felt Corporal's tongue sliding between his lips. Levi was penetrating the blonde's mouth swirling his tongue around and teasing Armin's. The blonde felt hot wave passing through his entire body. The taste of Levi made him dizzy and tricks of his tongue made Armin's tongue paralyzed.

The raven-haired man tugged the boy closer as he sensed Armin lost his balance. "Sit…" he ordered. Armin sat astride on Levi's lap face to face with him. "… and now do what I'm doing." said the male and started the deep kiss again.

Armin began to move his tongue and copy Levi's moves and soon their tongues were swirling around each other in passionate dance. The blonde's breath fastened and he felt growing tightness in his pants as he noticed heath from Corporal's body.

Shortly Armin felt that his superior joined to play his teeth by biting caressingly the blonde's tongue. Armin pushed up to Levi's torso and wrapped his hands around Heichou's neck. In response he received the man's hands putting on his waist.

Hormones in teenager's body went crazy as he pushed up more and felt not only his but also Corporal's shaft in full readiness. Armin released a soft moan which sounded like a begging purr and brushed his pelvis against Levi's body.

"Not so fast, _amigo_." the raven-haired broke the kiss and shove Armin away. "That kind of stuff I can teach only the chosen ones. " stated.

"I- I'm sorry Sir!" squeaked the boy and moved away to his job. "I didn't mean… umm… I please for forgiveness – that won't happen again!"

"Arlert." Armin turned his head toward the man as he called. "I hope you've learnt something. And now get round to work." cut Levi feeling his excitement literally doesn't want to get down.

**Thank you for reading!  
I know it's quite unusual pair so I'll be really grateful for each review! ^^**


End file.
